villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman (Brave New Metropolis)
Superman was once a hero of Metropolis, but after he failed to save Lois from a car bombing, he attempted to become a fascist dictator and teamed up with Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series. History That counterpart of Superman was from Krypton and discovered his powers and origin, but had romantic feelings for Lois Lane that he didn't know of. When Lois was killed in a car bombing by Intergang and Superman was a split second too late, Superman was devastated and realized that he had feelings for Lois that he never had unlike his counterpart who had saved his Lois in time. After he though that being superhero wasn't not enough to make Metropolis safer, Superman replaced his uniform with a black one, teamed up Lex Luthor, and became a Dictator of Metropolis. Superman enforced the fascist law, made the Daily Planet and S.T.A.R Labs go out of business, and left lots people jobless and homeless. The people had to live in the streets and begged for money. People revolted and some of them got arrested. Superman and the fascist cops cracked down on the Rebels. Lois Lane accidentally went into the alternate Superman's dimension and saw what went on. Lois fought the police force and later encountered Superman. He saved Lois from fainting and the security forces, took her to his apartment, and explained why he became a tyrant. Lois was disgusted at his actions that he would team up with Luthor. Superman thought that Luthor wouldn't try to pull off anything sneaky because he would fear his reaction. But it was broken when Superman learned that Luthor had tried to kill Lois and she took him to a holding cell for the Rebels in the same tower that Superman lived at after he took over Metropolis. They protested and shouted out him. But it went deeply hard when Jimmy Olsen, a member of the Resistance, threw a rock at Superman despite him being Superman's Pal. Enraged at that trickery, Superman stormed into Luthor's building, confronted him, and told him the problems that involved the job. Luthor responded by using Kryptonite, the same one that the Resistance had stolen earlier and came up with a plan to restrain Superman and was forced to kill him in order to protect the people. Unfortunately, Superman and the alternate Lois informed the Rebels what was going to happen before they arrived at the building and guided them to the Luthor's Office in order to confront him. Luthor fled in his aircraft, but Superman tailed him. Superman damaged Luthor's aircraft and Luthor was killed in the collision. Superman promised the Lois from another dimension that he would make things right in his universe. Trivia *The S on Superman's outfit resembled Overman's S, a Nazi counterpart of Superman, that was in the comics. Category:Superman Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:In Love Category:DC Villains Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants